It is known that retail and wholesale stores, such as drug stores, grocery stores, discount stores, toy stores, and the like require and use a large amount of shelving both to store product and to display the product to consumers. In displaying product to consumers to promote and improve store sales, these stores situate or position the product toward the front of the shelf so that the product is visible and easily accessible to consumers. This desirable positioning has certain drawbacks. For instance, with this desirable “front-facing” of product, the stores are finding that relatively small products or packages of high value can be the target of thieves. Certain items can represent a high value to potential thieves who can either resell the items or use them for other illegitimate purposes, as in the case of certain pharmaceutical products. This theft is increasing and is now a significant cost to the retailer because thieves prefer to steal many products at once or in as short amount of time as possible. To do this, for example, thieves will “sweep” the shelf with their arm collecting the items into a purse, bag or coat very quickly and exit the store without drawing attention.
Theft can be the result of both customers and employees actions and has been difficult to eliminate. Attempts to deter and prevent theft have proven to be only partially effective. For instance, in-store cameras often do not observe the theft clearly enough to catch or prosecute the thief. In addition, in-store security personnel are rarely in the correct position to actually observe a thief in action. As a result, theft continues to be a significant problem and cost in the management of product inventory.
It is desirable to have merchandise on a shelf situated toward the front of the shelf so that the merchandise is visible and accessible to shoppers. Thus, as merchandise is removed from a shelf, it may be advantageous to push the remaining merchandise toward the front of the shelf. It may also be desirable to include dividing panels, also referred to as dividers, to separate merchandise into rows on a display shelf.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,720 (“the '720 patent”) discloses a product management display system that may be used for dividing and pushing displayed merchandise
DE 299-02,688 U1 discloses a merchandise display system in which a base-and-divider assembly is constructed as two separate units that need to be connected to each other before being used. When this system is used with products having different sizes, product slider guides, also referred to herein as pusher tracks, of various widths need to be used to accommodate the different sizes of the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,738 discloses a merchandise display system with a pusher track that has an integrated divider wall on one side of the pusher track. Like the system disclosed by DE 299-02,688 U1, pusher tracks having different widths must be used to accommodate products of different sizes.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the '720 patent, various components, such as pusher end device 150, pusher divider 152, and pusher 154 mounted on bases 166, 212, and 232, respectively, are disclosed for mounting onto either shelf frame 25 or standard dealer shelf 40. The pusher end device 150, the pusher divider 152, and the pusher 154, which are mounted to bases 166, 212, and 232, of FIG. 1 of the '720 patent were designed with ultimate flexibility in mind. This flexibility allows these components to be assembled and used in many different ways depending on the particular product to be displayed. This presents store personnel with potentially confusing choices, which may lead to frustration, wasted time, and incorrectly installed parts. Three pusher components, namely, a full-width track, which can accept the pushing device, a divider, and a narrow track, are typically used together more often than other combinations of components. Therefore, a component that combines these devices into a single integrated assembly would be desirable.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known drawbacks and problems with existing shelving systems.